Sayonara, Nijimura-senpai
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: TWO/THREE-SHOTS! Semi-AU! What if Nijimura recommend Akashi as a captain not because his father is sick? Nijimura then disappear the day after he told the recommendation to the coach and Akashi was shock at the news and he drastically change. Then, right before the an important match start, Akashi got a call and his world begin to crumble.. NiJiAka! [Re-Edited]


**A/N: A two/three-shot for one of my ships! XDD Btw, in the manga Akashi mention Nijimura using "-san" not "-senpai" But I felt that with Akashi polite attitude, it would be more formal using "-senpai" so I hope.. that's fine with you readers and anyway.. ENJOY!**

**Warning: OOC-ness (I will do my best not to do it), bad grammars!**

**Disclaimer: kuroko no basket own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

The window was open. Letting the wind in, blowing the curtains back to forth. The tree leaves was also blown by the wind making some of it got inside the classroom where Akashi was sitting across Nijimura. Both of them were enjoying the wind's relaxing and cool breeze. Also, they enjoy the silence that devours the current atmosphere, not thinking that the silence was awkward.

Nijimura was looking sharply to the window as he tilted his head to the left. Combine it with the winds that was blowing some of his hair strands and his sharp light grey* eyes that was intensely staring outside, resulting in Akashi staring at Njimura, amaze at his view.

Nijimura who realize that the past couple seconds Akashi had been staring at him, titled his head to the original position, staring in confusion at Akashi.

"Why are you staring at me, Akashi?" Wondered the black haired captain to his vice-captain.

"Nothing, it's just that earlier Nijimura-senpai seems to look handsome." Akashi replied blankly yet a hint of cuteness was planted there, unknown by Akashi himself but was realized by Nijimura and he quickly shoved that thought away for thinking that a boy was cute and briskly remind himself that he is not gay, but unable to do so since it's the truth that it looked cute.

Immediately Nijimura choked down his saliva as he coughed harshly for a moment plus a sudden blush that covered his cheeks. Akashi immediately stand up from his chair and slap his senpai's back softly to calm the cough down. He keep on slapping his senpai's back until Nijimura was finally calm.

"A-akashi... wha-what are you saying?" Asked Nijimura as an sighed escape his lips. Akashi then retreated back and sit down back at his chair. Akashi gives off a confused look without answering as he knew that his senpai was about to continue his sentences.

"Really, don't tell me that this th-thing has the connection of the past events since you keep following me and praising me? Do you like me?" Nijimura suddenly blurted out, guessing without realizing what his question is with his blush gone and was switched with a scowl.

A silence was covering the whole room. No replied was heard and escape from Akashi. Nijimura was confused and curious at the sudden silence from the redhead vice-captain. Nijimura titled his head to look at Akashi why he suddenly he was quiet but then, he was so shocked when he looked at Akashi expression.

It was such a rare expression shown by the mature redhead. It will be the first and last time Nijimura will see that kind of expression. Nijimura thought that for a boy, that expression was already included, by himself, a cute one.

Akashi let his guard down as his facade was useless because he show a very rare expression that Nijimura doubt anybody have seen it. Akashi was escaping Nijimura's gaze by looking to the right side with a blush spread throughout his cheek. Nijimura realize that Akashi was blushing and also that he was asking something blunt, directly his throw his face away to the opposite side where Akashi currently was looking with blush spread at his cheeks plus he was covering his mouth with his hands at how stupid he is for asking that kind of question.

"So-sorry… for su-suddenly blurting out something stupid.." Commented Nijimura as he scratch his neck while his expression, a bit of awkward. "Ju-just.. forget that stupid question.."

Akashi finally open his mouth after sometime of silence. "Ye-yes…" was the mumbled heard coming out from the redhead captain.

"Ah, right it's a yes…- eh?" Nijimura stop a moment and throw back his face to the original location as he widen his eyes in disbelief. "EH?! A YES?!" and was continue by a loud shout from the captain. Nijimura couldn't believe that the answer was just a bluff since Akashi was not a joking person.

A silence was the again, answer from Akashi. He was kind of disappointed that his captain was shock until his captain shout. Maybe, from what Akashi thought that his captain of course is surprise since suddenly, a sudden question was answered with a blunt reply which is a confession from a _boy _nonetheless.

Akashi also was not amuse at Nijimura's sudden confession because he knew, that Nijimura was not a gay. But still, Akashi is not a gay but he suddenly confessed and was disappointed at the reaction from a boy… so maybe, Akashi is a gay. However, Akashi didn't felt disgusted for liking a boy and well, he felt embarrass a little toward his father for being gay since in fact he had been taught a very high and proper education since he was little but he will find a solution somehow.

"…I-is that.. so? It's alright. I understand, Nijimura-senpai.." Reassured Akashi in a very low voice but a hint of disappointment was heard, placing a small sad smile on his lips.

Nijimura widen his eyes. As if something had struck hard right onto his heart. It just felt really weird and confusing. He is a boy and boy will not occupy _this _kind of feeling. Why? He wondered. Really, this question really do intrigue him.

He placed his hand at his forehead but with a strong amount of power that it looked like he was hitting himself and heaved a sighed before opening his mouth to answer back Akashi's respond. "No-no! It's not that.. I-..you-"

"Captain Nijimura!" A new panic voice suddenly shout from the door that had been slam open, cutting the words that Nijimura was about to answer.

Quickly, both Nijimura and Akashi turn their attention away from between themselves towards the newcomer. Their attention was just like that- quickly swayed away that easily from that intriguing question to a new topic. Neither of them felt nor think that must that this disturbances brings benefit or disadvantage to them. But, they careless about it now as their attention was directed to one of the first-string member. Their captain and vice-captain mode were switched on.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Asked Nijimura sternly as he arise from his chair, eyeing the member that stomp in.

"Senpai, it seems that Murasakibara and Midorima, this time plus Aomine was fighting and they didn't even stop although we tried. We're sorry!" Said the boy as he bow respectfully.

Nijimura give a slight shock expression. "Eh!? Practice had started?!"

"Yes… it has begun around 15 minutes ago.."

"Damn! We lose track of time, Akashi!"

"Ah? Actually it's you, senpai."

Nijimura scowled to Akashi angrily. "Damn.. Akashi, you knew it."

A chesire, smile creep unto Akashi's lips. "Of course."

Nijimura let a heavy sighed escape his lips with his scowl still on his face. "Whatever, Akashi you will get my revenge for that later. Anyway, I'll be going first. Need to handle that troublesome people. See you later!" Told Nijimura as he sprint toward the door that the first-string member had been waiting outside a little seconds ago.

"Yes, senpai." Replied Akashi with a challenging smirk and just like that, the door was closed, leaving an alone Akashi inside.

The door now was perfectly closed and now no one was around. Akashi heaved a really heavy sighed as he let off all of his perfect facade. He put away those strong looking facade and just let his real face wondering around to explore his face. His current expression was a sad and disappointed and also loneliness.

"Nijimura-senpai.. " Akashi start to mumble to himself with his lonely eyes and a very sad, disappointed smile, his eyebrow was arched downwards and everything he currently showed freely was a pin-point unlike the usual strong, mature, eyes that was respected by all people of all ages. Yes, he also could be seen almost crying but he of course hold the tears back. It is shameful and disgraceful to let others saw his weak side. Not only that, that also indicate to a very out of character Akashi.

But really, he can't keep those all feelings shut and relief everything he hold now.

"…Am I, not good enough for you?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: What do you think of this? Should I finish this or not? Please review! This is re-written... well, err not quite right actually. I just divided the part.. hehehehe :3 #slap**

**Btw, i need to your reviews so that I know will this story be good enough to be finished or not! Thx a lot!**


End file.
